


Deemed and Delivered

by CoralHeart



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Breaking The Rules, Cultural Differences, Kissing, M/M, Reformatting, Slow Burn, kinda i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralHeart/pseuds/CoralHeart
Summary: After a tense battle, Rodimus finds one lone Decepticon left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't published anything in 2 and a half years pls be gentle

Rodimus Prime stood still, kneeling on a rock and surveying the battlefield. Bits and pieces of Decepticon armor dotted the rocky wasteland of this outpost, but Team Athenia had won the fight.

The Prime slid off the rock, leaving a trail of dust hanging in the air behind him, hearing Red Alert in his audio.

“Some of the power is out in the bridge,” she said. “Brawn and I are working on it now, sir.”

“Good.” Rodimus said, “I’ll join you, in a little while. I’m just taking another good look out here.”

He could hear the work on the spacebridge, metal bending as bots bigger than himself pulled it open.

He jumped when he heard a rock move. Rodimus whipped around, hand on the handle of his bow. When he saw more rocks tumbling, he pulled the bow in front of him, other hand nocking an arrow. “I know you’re there.”

Silence. Rodimus stepped closer, pulling the arrow back a little further. “Stand up! I know you’re there.”

A white hand slowly rose up, waving a little. “Hi, please don’t shoot.”

“Stand up.” Rodimus said, not lowering his bow. “Slowly.”

A white Decepticon, dark grey and yellow accents with big red eyes. With a striking purple brand on his chest and arms.

“Decepticon.” Rodimus growled. “I should shoot you where you stand.”

“I’d be thankful if you didn’t, but,” he said. “It’d be no less than I deserve.”

That caught Rodimus off guard, he lowered the pressure on his arrow. “What’s your name?”

“Deadlock.” he answered, after hesitating. “Who are you?”

Rodimus pulled the arrow taut once more. “I’m Rodimus Prime.”

Deadlock squinted. “What’s a Prime?” he asked. “Does that mean something?”

Rodimus scowled. He was a Prime! He only answered to Ultra Magnus! Surely a Decepticon could understand that. “It means you got caught by your worst nightmare, ‘Con.”

Rodimus nearly combusted into flames, seeing Deadlock just shrug. “Look,” Deadlock sighed. “it’s okay if you arrest me. it’s okay if you kill me… just…”

“Ironhide, to my location, now.” Rodimus said into his intercom, voice surly and scathing. He never broke eye-contact with Deadlock. “Just what, Decepticon?” he asked. “Just what?”

Deadlock stood there, wringing his hands.  “Just don’t send me back.” he said, so quietly Rodimus barely understood him. “Don’t let me end up in Decepticon hands.”

He didn’t struggle for more than a moment after Ironhide tackled him into the ground, spitting out dirt with an elbow to his neck and a gun to his head.

“Sir, permission to shoot to kill?” Ironhide asked, pushing the gun harder into Deadlock’s temple.

Deadlock looked up at Rodimus, who stared back. He had all the other Decepticons killed, and this was a Decepticon like all others, wasn’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

Deadlock sat behind bars, barely fitting in the jail cell. He sat there quietly, swinging his legs back and forth while Ironhide stood there, looking like he was about to kill Rodimus.

“I can’t believe he’s in our ship.” he said, borderline yelling. “Why is he still alive, sir?”

Brawn also had his arms crossed in anger, mouth shut due to being even angrier than Ironhide. Red Alert stood away, and Hot Shot peeked around Ironhide’s legs, the newbie who missed out on the fight earlier.

“Cause, watch this.” Rodimus said, before turning to Deadlock. “Why were you Decepticon on this outpost?”

“Far from Cybertron but this bridge is linked to a lot of important posts.” Deadlock answered. “If they hadn’t bungled the mission help wouldn't have arrived for weeks, more Decepticons could have come in, and Autobot resources could have been disrupted.”

“He,” Red Alert hummed. “He’s absolutely right. The proximity to Decepticon space and the importance of this post to Cybertron is why we were even stationed here.”

“See, Ironhide?” Rodimus smiled. “This one does tricks. Deadlock, how come the mission failed? You had the numbers.”

Deadlock flexed his hands. “I was supposed to lead the fight. Right before it was to begin, I ran.” He set his hands down, looking at the floor. “I ran, and I hid. When I saw the map, when I saw how many worlds that never bothered us Decepticons would have been destroyed…” He flexed his hands into fists again, and slammed them against his legs. “I’m so sick of others dying for us to live!”

Ironhide slammed against the bars, hands around then and rattling the door. “That’s what Decepticons do! They steal! They kill! They destroy everything that isn’t like them!” He pushed himself off the door, and scowled. “You're all resource-hungry and you lot won’t stop until you have every last drop of power in the galaxy!”

“I don’t know why!” Deadlock yelled back. “We have plenty of planets with more than enough room for us all! We have more energon than we could ever use, we have factories! generators! our planets even have hot spots!” He leaned against the back wall and glared back at Ironhide. “I don’t understand why Megatron even wants Cybertron back. We’re under no threat of extinction. We’re happy.”

Rodimus scoffed, patted Ironhide on the arm, and dared to get between them both. “You don’t sound very happy.”

Deadlock looked away. “How can I be happy when my race kills so needlessly.” he sighed.

Red Alert stepped in, optics open wide. “Your race?” Deadlock looked up  from the floor at her. “Decepticons and Autobots… we’re the same race, Deadlock.”

The big con squinted. “Wha? But, we’re so different.” he said. “You’re so small, it's why Autobots are so defensive and science driven. It’s all you have.”

Brawn choked. “I’ll have you know i’ve never taken a science lecture in my entire life!” he hollered. “and if you think size has anything to do with strength i’ll drag you outta this cage and show you what these little hands can do! i’ll have you in pieces all over the floor begging primus to throw your spark into this pits!”

“Thank you, Brawn!” Rodimus said, putting his arms against the stocky Autobot, hoping to wall off another verbal assault. “You’re vivid as always, thank you.”

Brawn huffed and puffed, stomping off to stand closer to Red Alert. Rodimus took a deep breath, hand rubbing the back of his head.

“Did I say something offensive?” Deadlock asked.

Rodimus half-laughed, half-scoffed. “Yeah, kind of.” he answered. “Mostly, I’m taken aback that you think you’re a different species. That’s not what we’re told on Cybertron.”

“Maybe you’re lied to on Cybertron.” Deadlock spat.

“Hey I’m not the one who’s defection is cause of being lied to.” Rodimus said with a grin, hands on his hips. “If your precious leaders lied about destroying entire planets, I’m sure they've lied about other things.”

“Deadlock…” Red Alert said. “Megatron wants Cybertron for its power, yes,” she explained. “but, like you and us, it’s our original home.”

“We got colonies too!” Hot Shot spoke up. “But they’re not home. Everyone’s from Cybertron!”

“You, Starscream, Megatron,”  Rodimus shrugged, still smiling. “You’re Cybertronian, just like us.”

Deadlock’s face softened. His mouth hung open a little, and Rodimus caught sight of his fangs.

“And you’re going to Cybertron, punk.” Ironhide said, gruff. “Straight to a Cybertron jail, because I’m calling high command right now. I hope they put you in Garrus-9.”

As Ironhide stormed off with Brawn on his heels, Hot Shot hung around Red Alert’s ankles instead.

“If I may ask, Deadlock,” Rodimus asked. “Why did you come willingly? How come you answer all my questions? You do realize if you go to Cybertron, you’ll die?”

“Then I get to die at home.”

“Deadlock,” Rodimus grabbed the bars. “You asked me what being a Prime meant. It means I could be the next leader of Cybertron.”

“Sounds nice.” Deadlock said flatly.

“It also means I know what happens to captured Decepticons.” Rodimus gripped the bars harder. “they're interrogated. tortured. Killed. There’s no ransoms sent out, there’s no deals made.” Deadlock stared silently. “No Decepticon has ever been released. You think only your superiors are cruel? No ‘Con has ever survived Ultra Magnus.”

“Rodimus…” Red Alert grabbed him by the wrist. “you don’t need to terrify him.” Rodimus ripped his hand from hers.

“I’m tired, Red Alert.” he said. “Clearly there’s just as much propaganda on their side too. I’m not killing bots for being lied to.”

“You’re not killing him.” Ironhide added. He took a few steps down the staircase, hand gripping the safety bar. “You’re only transporting him.”

Rodimus threw his hands up. “That’s not any better and you know it, Ironhide. I never gave you any permissions to call high command!”

“A Decepticon prisoner skirts all chain of command, you know that.” Ironhide yelled back. “He has to be reported and handed over.”

“Rodimus?” Deadlock interrupted before the red prime could yell more. “It’s okay.”

Rodimus’ arms and wings sagged. “How is this okay with you?” he asked. he begged to know. “How are you okay knowing you're about to die?”

“My past is cruel but I won’t have anything more to do with being a Decepticon.” Deadlock answered. “I won't return to Decepticon territory and if that means dying in Autobot territory, well…”

“But you were just following orders.” Rodimus said.

“And so are we.” Ironhide said. He put a hand to Rodimus’ shoulder, surprised the young prime didn't shake him off. “C’mon, kid.”

Hot Shot grabbed Rodimus by the hand and the followed Red Alert to the main desk of their ship, but Rodimus looked back one last time at those red optics.

They had the same fear he felt in his spark.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodimus sat in his captain’s chair. He had a pile of broken splinters by his feet, having torn apart anything he got his hands on.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“It's our duty.” Brawn said, not looking up.

“He’s my age. Did you know that?” Rodimus scoffed. “We’re both too young to be killers.”

“Rodimus,” Ironhide groaned. “Please start acting like the mature Prime that you are.”

“Pfft. What kind of Prime kills people trying to do better.” he sighed, chin resting on a hand. “Not one I wanna be, that’s for sure.”

Brawn broke his pen he was writing with. Ironhide slammed his hands down on his desk, and whipped around in his seat. “Then do something about it, for Primus’ sake! You complain so much I’m surprised Brawn isn’t a Prime, since that seems to be the only thing you gotta do!”

Rodimus blinked, feeling his engine stall. “Excuse me?”

Ironhide stood up. “I don’t mean to yell, sir, but I don’t follow no-action leaders.”

Brawn snapped another pen. “Ironhide, don’t you tell him to keep that damn Decepticon! We already told command we were bringing one, we’re not showing up empty-handed!”

“Well, I like him!” Hot Shot yelled. “I’ll still follow you, sir, no matter what!”

Brawn slammed a fist down. “Idiot youngling!”

“Rodimus is right.” Red Alert stood up, staking her own ground. “He may not be innocent but we all know what our side is capable of. The Omega Sentinels are proof enough, no?” She took a few nervous paces. “I’m not comfortable with this.”

“Maybe if you didn’t break the rule of fraternizing with the enemy-” Brawn tried to talk, but Rodimus quickly cut him off.

"We should have sooner!" Rodimus said. He paused, breathing hard and hearing his engine roar in his chest. "I'm not saying we should be careless," he said, trying to restrain his tone before his voicebox exploded. "but we can't keep killing our own kind forever."

Brawn chuffed. He chewed on his lip, before slamming his palm down on the countertop. "Idiot younglings." he slipped out of his chair, and made his way to the exit. Everyone watched him stop in the doorway and turn around. "Well? C'mon kid. You want your pal out? Let's go get him out.”

Rodimus smiled, and he went after him, following him to the lower levels of their ship. "Brawn? What made you change your mind?"

"You're wrong that we can't kill our own kind forever." He said. "We have enough armaments for it, but you're right to make a stand." He turned around, pointing a finger up at Rodimus. "That's what Primes do, and the last Prime to really make a stand was Ultra."

Rodimus smirked. "Not this garbage again." he said, descending stairs after the minibot. "I'm no chosen one."

Brawn laughed. "Destiny isn't up to us." At the bottom of the stairs, he waited for Rodimus before handing him the key. "However, kid, if this goes wrong, I'll kill you before Deadlock can even look at you."

Rodimus blinked, shocked. "Thanks." he finally said, turning on a heel, key in hand. He walked past the few empty cells, to the large one in at the end of the thin hall. 

Deadlock's head lifted up from staring at the floor, hearing the footsteps. "Are you here for more Decepticon information?"

"I wouldn't turn it down, but," Rodimus said, so nonchalantly, as he unlocked Deadlock's cage. "I'm just making you a free Cybertronian."

Even with the door open, Deadlock didn't move. He sat there, on the undersized bench, and stared at Rodimus. "Why?"

Rodimus held his hand out. Deadlock lifted his hand, scared, clearly scared, but he mustered up the bravery to reach for him.

"Because we can't keep killing our own kind."


	4. Chapter 4

Deadlock followed Rodimus back up the the bridge, and the Prime could tell he was still shocked to be free. He surveyed the room, keep an especially close, red optic on Ironhide and Brawn, the two who had wanted him most to remain detained, but instead of anger, he was received with smiles. Rodimus put an arm around him, and he couldn't help but grin as well.

"So, what happens now?" Deadlock asked, tentatively. "Your higher ups are expecting a Decepticon in handcuffs."

"I believe," Red Alert stepped up, smiling so warmly. "I have an idea. I'm not sure how much you'll like it though, Deadlock."

Rodimus and Deadlock both were piqued. "Tell me." Deadlock said. 

"We can reformat you." she started to explain. "You'll lose this Decepticon bulkiness, and get an Autobot frame instead. I can even change the colors of your optics." When Deadlock remained silent, she gingerly grasped his hand in hers. "Nobody would be able to tell. Doctors will be able to tell you were reformatted, but they cant tell that you were a Decepticon by looking at you." 

"Is reformatting... normal, for Autobots?" Deadlock asked. Everyone nodded. Everything from slight upgrades to entirely retrofitting new armor was commonplace. "Well, let's get started." he gripped Red Alert's hand tighter, enveloping hers in both of his. "Thank you. But, what about-"

"I got this." Rodimus said, plopping into his captain's chair and hitting the receiver. The holoscreen glowed into being, and an Autobot secretary appeared. "Hi there, thanks for answering."

"Rodimus Prime!" he explained. "Heard you bagged a Decepticon hostage. Ultra Magnus is very interested, and proud."

"Yeah," Rodimus ran a finger up and down his fiery finials. "About that. He got off the ship."

"Oh." the secretary said. "That's disappointing."

"You tellin' me?" Rodimus put a hand to his emblazened chest. "Sure, you gotta tell Ultra Magnus and I'm sorry about that, but it's not like you made the mistake. He's used to me being his golden do-no-wrong boy, I'm scared he's gonna mount my grill on the wall." he brought his hands together and spread them out slowly. "Just picture the plaque; 'Failure'. I can see it now."

The secretary fidgeted in his chair. "I'll break it to him as easy as I can, sir." he said. "I know as well as anyone else you're not one to make mistakes."

"Thank you." Rodimus lowered his head. He hung up, and then swung his legs over the arm of his chair. "Okay, that was easy enough. Almost feel bad."

Deadlock crossed his arms. "Might wanna bang up a door. It'll make your story more believable."

"On it." Brawn said, leaping out of his chair and bounding to put a fist through a lockpad. Red Alert barely side-skirted out of the way in time to avoid being run over. 

Ironhide took a step closer. "Are you still sure about this, sir?" he asked.  "He could still turn on us."

"I'm with Ironhide," Deadlock said, making both autobots whip their heads towards his direction. "you're very nice, Rodimus, but I wouldn't call this smart. You should have left me in jail. I was okay with what was going to happen to me."

Rodimus waved him off. "I've been trained in dealing with Decepticons. You gave in too easily, you gave up too much information that checked out. You're weird, but I think it's the good kind. I want to see what happens."

"You're going to be responsible for what happens, sir." Ironhide warned.

Rodimus' cool expression washed off his face. "So be it."

Red Alert put a hand on Deadlock's forearm. "Are you ready?" Deadlock nodded, and followed her lead to the medbay.

Rodimus put him a hand to his mouth to yell. "Make him look good!" his voice echoed down the hall. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been hours. Team Athenia's ship had only two more bridges before it exited the bridge on Luna 2 and put them in Cybertron airspace, and Red Alert still wasn't done. Everyone was getting fidgety.

"It shouldn't take this long." Brawn said. "I'm going to knock on that door and have her tell me she's okay and to leave her alone. Again."

Hot shot sat by Rodimus. "Do Decepticons reformat? The way we do?"

"They should." Rodimus said. "But I'm no doctor. Maybe the way they build themselves up is complicated."

"Will he be okay?" Hot Shot asked, leaning over and looking down the hall.

"Yes." Rodimus said, all the confidence in the world in his voice as he pat the young soldier on the head. "You know Red Alert is good. She fixes you every week." Hot Shot laughed, too much truth in his statement to reject it.

"I just hope losing some of that bulk makes him lose some of his power." Ironhide interjected. When he looked over, he caught Rodimus' glare. "Just in case, sir."

Rodimus just breathed out, deep. "No, you're right, Ironhide." he admitted. "I know it looks like it but I'm still on guard. As much as I like him-"

"You really like him!" Hot Shot blurted out, peering over the armrest. 

Rodimus couldn't help a small laugh and put his hand in his face, gently pushing him back to sitting on the floor. "As much as I like him, I'm not going to let anything happen to my team."

"You just put your entire military career at risk as well as all your freedoms, but yeah, you just "like" him." Ironhide said, a smug grin appearing slowly. When he looked over, still smiling.

Rodimus lifted a hand, finger pointed and ready to defend himself when a pair of footsteps could be heard. Everyone turned their heads, and there was Red Alert and Brawn. Between them, a white cybertronian, red stripes across a broad chest. Long finials, longer legs, a sleek face to match, and a nice, new shiny autobrand.

"Woah." Rodimus whispered.

"Hi, everyone." the white Autobot said, smiling. "I'm Drift."

Rodimus stood up out of his chair, walking up to him and surprised at all the height he'd lost. "Deadlock?"

"Drift." Drift repeated. "A new life and new outlook needs a new name."

"Good name." Rodimus said, hand on a shoulder pauldron. "I hope you're ready to go home."

Drift blinked. "Are we almost there?"

Before anyone could say anything, the ship exited the last bridge, being spat out onto the moon. Drift walked forward to the wide window, as if pulled by the view of Cybertron. Rodimus stood next to him. The sun was behind the planet, making it glow on its edges. The world was dotted with glowing blue lights, speckled like a rare stone.

"That's your home." Rodimus whispered.

"Wow." Drift said. "Wow. I'm going there?"

Rodimus laughed, as the rest of Team Athenia joined them in enjoying the view. "Yes. Yes you are."

They stood together, as the ship landed. Crewbots came aboard, restocking and examining the broken door. As they worked, Rodimus and his crew exited. One by one Ironhide, Brawn, Red Alert and Hot Shot left, until it was just Rodimus Prime and Drift.

"So," Drift said, rocking on his feet. "everyone else has left. Guess it's your turn."

Rodimus shifted his weight, hand curled under his chin as he hummed. "I don't think so." Drift's optics grew wide, unsure what he meant. Fearing what it could mean, until Rodimus grabbed him by the hand. "You still need an optic kept on you." he said, winking. "Besides, you don't know where anything is or how anything works here."

"I can figure it out." Drift said, smiling. He knew Rodimus wasn't letting go of him.

"No," Rodimus was the first to drop the act. "Drift, I know you can figure it out. I still want to be around you, anyways." Drift stood there, unblinking, jaw dropped a little. "You've made an impact on me. I want to see what else we can learn from eachother."

"Like what?" Drift asked. A pause followed. Rodimus glanced around while Drift stared in confusion and hesitation before the red autobot kissed him. "Oh." His wide-eyed surprise turned into a lidded smile. "I didn't think you knew about stuff like that."

"Wh-" Rodimus stammered. "Why wouldn't we know?"  What Drift knew and didn't know was a constant surprise.

"I heard Autobots were prudes." Drift shrugged.

Rodimus choked trying not to laugh, grabbing Drift by the wrist. "I've got so much to teach you."


End file.
